Despertando Pesadillas
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: Jack Taggart lleva más de dos décadas custodiando un demonio en estado de hibernación. Y está dispuesto a llevárselo por delante a cualquier precio. (Personajes de la 2ª película). Si a alguien le gusta lo sigo.


_"Despertando Pesadillas"_

* * *

"_Cada veintitrés primaveras, durante veintitrés días… le toca comer"._

Jack Taggart, sentado en su desvencijada y querida vieja butaca, aspiró lentamente por la nariz, inhalando el aire rural cargado de la creciente cantidad de polen que avisaba, sin resquicio de duda, de la inminente llegada de la primavera.

Sus ojos, antaño claros y brillantes, ahora presentaban una molesta capa blancuzca que iba creciendo conforme avanzaban los años, inflexibles en su recorrido de desgaste por el cuerpo del hombre, mermándole la vista y generándole una permanente sensación de pesadez general al esforzarse tanto por enfocar cualquier cosa a más de dos metros por delante de sus narices.

En América, si no tenías un seguro médico, no te operaban ni de algo tan simple como unas puñeteras cataratas. Y Jack Taggart, que había sido granjero toda su vida, no podía pensar en costearse una operación que le impediría hacer vida normal durante un período de tiempo, si breve, vital en sumo grado en relación a la fecha a la que estaban.

Veintitrés años. Veintitrés años de espera, aguardando el día en que aquel engendro despertara de su estado de hibernación para, finalmente, acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Los despojos… de ésa cosa, ahora poco más que un triste pellejo polvoriento y desinflado, eran imposibles de destruir.

Lo habían intentado de todas las maneras posibles: troceándolo y echándolo al fuego, metiéndolo en una cuba de ácido sulfúrico, dejándolo al sol para que se pudriera… y nada, la carcasa de piel aquella se regeneraba sola, era ignífuga, resistía el ácido y no se corrompía.

Eso sin mencionar los movimientos espasmódicos acompañados de ruidos de succión que la cosa emitía cada vez que atentaban contra su integridad.

Jack y su hijo, un adolescente por el tiempo en que cazaron a aquel ser demoníaco, no habían tenido muy claro qué rayos hacer con aquel bicho hasta que la vidente ésa vino a hacerles una visita.

Vino en coche, irrumpiendo como una tromba en su casa sumamente alterada; decía llamarse Jezelle Gay Hartman y, además de haber visto "en sus sueños" lo acaecido con la criatura aquella, afirmaba que sólo se le podría destruir en su siguiente período de caza, no mientras estuviera dormido.

Jack Taggart siempre había sido un hombre de creencias firmes, escéptico en sumo grado… pero en el momento en que la loca aquella le soltó lo de las veintitrés primaveras durante veintitrés días, las mismas palabras que le había oído decir a la chica rubia del autobús, Minxie, no pudo por menos que cerrar su enorme bocaza y escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decirle.

Y así había llegado hasta el día de hoy, teniendo muy claro que tendría que hacer frente a un monstruo cabreado en el momento en que éste despertara, atravesarle el corazón con el arpón que tenía preparado para, finalmente, cortarle la cabeza y rezar para que el engendro se descompusiera tras aquello… porque, de lo contrario, aun logrando retenerle e impedirle que se merendase a nadie en su período correspondiente de caza… tocaba esperar otros veintitrés años para volverlo a intentar de nuevo.

Y Jack ya sería demasiado viejo como para andar persiguiendo bichos feos por todo el condado de Poho.

Quedaba su hijo, Jack Jr… pero tampoco es que Taggart sintiera una especial inclinación por convertir esto en una macabra tradición familiar. La bestia era suya desde el mismo momento en que le puso las zarpas encima a Billy.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía la punzada de la culpa clavarse muy hondo en sus riñones como una maldita estaca imposible de quitar.

Por éso bebía. Sí, el viejo Taggart llevaba aquellos veintitrés años convertido, además de en guardián de la bestia, en un jodido alcohólico depresivo hasta los mismísimos cojones del mundo, de los demonios que lo habitaban y de sí mismo.

Se odiaba por no haber podido defender a su hijo pequeño, el que más semejanza física guardaba con su difunta esposa, del ataque de un monstruo de tiempos remotos que, sin ningún tipo de apuro, se lo había llevado volando para hacerle quién sabe qué aberraciones antes de… comérselo.

La pobre criatura no había tenido más que diez años y aquella cosa repugnante se lo había arrebatado de su lado para siempre. Y Jack, impotente, le había visto alzarse sobre los campos dorados de maíz con sus alas membranosas llevándose a Billy mientras éste, desesperado, llamaba a su padre para que le salvase.

Nunca encontraron su cadáver. Hasta éso se le había negado: poder darle digna sepultura al niño. Jack Taggart, furioso como nunca, jamás se lo había podido perdonar a sí mismo.

Por éso resistía todos los días al pie del cañón, con el arpón a presión preparado por si acaso, dejando a su hijo al cuidado de la granja, sentado frente al pellejo crucificado del monstruo sobre la puerta del granero…

- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que irte. Ya no se admiten visitas – oyó que decía su hijo de muy malas maneras afuera, en la entrada.

Otro crío gilipollas que había venido a ver al famoso _"Murciélago del Infierno"._ Joder, ¿es que no sabían leer?, habían cerrado ayer. El momento estaba demasiado cerca como para exponer vidas innecesariamente al hambre del monstruo.

- Venga, tío. He venido de a tomar por culo de aquí sólo para ver la cosa ésa – oyó Jack que le replicaba una voz femenina con las mismas malas maneras – Quiero ver con mis propios ojos si es un tongo o no.

- ¿Es que no sabes leer? _"El plazo de visita ha concluido"_ – replicó Jack Taggart hijo con sequedad – Lárgate.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se burló la voz femenina - ¿Se os ha podrido el bicho o qué? Venga, tío, sólo un vistazo…

- ¡No me toques los cojones y lárgate de una vez!

- Te pagaré el doble. Diez pavos.

- Mira, guapa, si lo que buscas es pasar el rato a costa de dar por culo, has ido a dar con el tipo equivocado.

Llevaban años exponiendo el pellejo del demonio como suplemento extra de ingresos ya que los precios en general habían subido con la crisis de los años 10 y la granja daba mucho trabajo y pocas ganancias. Venía mucha gente y a los críos les gustaba susurrarse los unos a los otros la leyenda urbana que ellos mismos habían ideado en torno a la criatura, a la cual habían bautizado, muy convenientemente, como "el Creeper" y alardear de haberlo visto.

- Que te jodan, tío. – replicó nuevamente la voz femenina sin dejar de lado aquel tonillo de sorna.

- ¡Fuera de mi propiedad!, ¡ahora!

Hubo un instante de silencio y el viejo Taggart se sobresaltó en cuanto oyó ruidos de pasos apresurados acompañados de los bramidos furiosos de su hijo acercándose por segundos.

- ¡¿Qué coño crees que haces?! ¡Ven aquí, me cago en la leche!, ¡ven aquí!

Repentinamente, irrumpiendo como un montón de ladrillos en el interior del granero, la pequeña figurilla de una chica embutida en una sudadera negra con capucha que llevaba puesta de tal manera que le tapaba hasta las cejas, se precipitó de bruces contra el suelo lleno de paja para levantarse casi de un salto en cuanto vio a la figura considerablemente más alta de Jack Taggart Jr. perseguirla sumamente cabreado.

El viejo Taggart contempló la escena surrealista de ver a su hijo, un hombre de casi cuarenta años, perseguir en zigzag a una micarraca cuarto kilo en shorts y deportivas que le toreaba como le daba la real gana escabulléndose, metiéndose en todos los rincones del granero y rodando por el suelo a fin de que el hombre no la pillara.

- Déjala Jackie, que mire – se rió el viejo al ver que no la cazaba – Se lo ha ganado.

Jack Taggart Jr., frustrado, bufó entre dientes como un gato escaldado al tiempo que propinó una buena patada a uno de los cubos metálicos rotos que había por allí tirados en el suelo.

- Haz lo que te salga de las narices, papá – masculló el hombre dándose la vuelta para marcharse – Pero luego no quiero saber nada si la mocosa se hace pupa. No me responsabilizo de esto. Estoy harto de éstos críos tocahuevos.

El viejo resopló con gesto de chufla mientras la chica salía de debajo de una lona y ésta, al ver al tipo alejarse, se echó a reír.

- ¡Hasta otra… Jackie! – se burló.

El hombre sólo se giró un momento para darle una mirada asesina y se marchó murmurando entre dientes otra más de su interminable retahíla de palabrotas.

Sacudiéndose la paja y la suciedad que había adquirido durante su breve persecución, la joven le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al viejo Taggart al tiempo que daba un silbido de alivio.

- Eh, gracias – dijo llevándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera casualmente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás – Un poco más y me agarra de los pelos.

El viejo asintió, divertido, y le hizo un gesto a la chica con la cabeza para que mirara lo que con tanto ahínco deseaba ver.

Ella se volvió, alzó la vista y ladeó un momento la cabeza, confundida.

Lo que estaba viendo o era real o era el tongo mejor escenificado que había visto en su vida.

La criatura clavada a la pared, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba entera de cuerpo, con las alas extendidas y crucificada como un Cristo mártir.

Era una cosa arrugada, verdosa, llena de polvo, con cuatro pelos blancos y muy largos asomando por detrás de la nuca. Tenía garras en lo que debían de ser las zancas, pues aquello no parecían pies se mirase por donde se mirase; alas membranosas como las de un murciélago de una envergadura de dos a tres metros de longitud rematadas en picos, y la piel flácida y escamosa que lo recubría semejaba la de un reptil.

- ¿No tiene cara? – preguntó la muchacha distraídamente.

- Tiene una membrana oscura cubriéndola durante su período de hibernación – respondió el hombre como si aquello fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- Pero está muerto…

Los ojos de Jack se pegaron directos a la cabeza de aquella cosa.

- No del todo – dijo sencillamente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿qué sigue vivo? – la voz de la chica denotaba una aguda nota de cinismo e incredulidad – Vamos, si éso sólo es la piel… seguro que lleva ahí más años que la leche acumulando mierda.

- Veintitrés años hará ésta primavera – replicó el viejo.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo lo cazó?

Taggart sonrió levemente y le dio un golpecito cariñoso a su viejo arpón, preparado en cualquier momento para dar en el blanco en cuanto el bicho aquel diera señales de vida.

- Con esto – repuso enigmáticamente – Y con mucho aplomo y paciencia. No creas que cayó a la primera.

La chica alzó las cejas en un gesto escéptico hasta que la capucha de su sudadera le rozó los párpados.

- ¿De dónde salió la cosa ésa?

- Parece ser que lleva mucho tiempo merodeando por nuestro mundo. Es bastante viejo.

- ¿Y éso cómo lo sabe usted?

- Oye, a mí no me mires. Me lo dijo una que decía ser vidente. – respondió Taggart alzando las manos sin dejar de sonreír. Quitarle hierro a un asunto tan serio como es custodiar un engendro en estado de latencia había sido siempre uno de sus méritos personales pese a saber lo muy amargado que estaba y las pocas ganas de vivir que tenía con aquel peso recayendo únicamente sobre sus espaldas.

La chica sonrió y se aproximó al viejo.

- ¿Por qué no ha enviado nunca una muestra de tejido a un laboratorio para que lo examinaran? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad – Dicen los rumores que es indestructible, a lo mejor sacando algo de su ADN se podría ver la manera de "acabar" con él – dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos.

Taggart enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que ésos doctores Frankenstein lo clonen y acabemos todos jodidos hasta las patas? No, gracias.

La joven se echó a reír. Aquella era la conversación, con diferencia más extraña que había tenido en su vida con un completo desconocido. Le parecía un viejo simpático, un poco tocado del ala, evidentemente, pero simpático.

- Son quince pavos – saltó el tipo de repente y sin venir a cuento.

La chica se quedó un momento a cuadros.

- ¡Pero si ponía que eran cinco! - protestó.

- Diez por verlo fuera de plazo y cinco más por irrumpir en una propiedad privada sin permiso – replicó Taggart con una sonrisa torcida – Es justo.

La muchacha bufó, se llevó la mano a una pequeña mochilita que llevaba a las espaldas, la abrió, sacó la cartera, contó quince y se los largó al viejo con un golpe seco sobre el arpón.

- Es usted un viejo usurero, pero me lo he pasado muy bien – admitió la chica con una sonrisa de chufla – No deje que se le escape – añadió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando los despojos del monstruo – Bye.

Y, mientras la chica se alejaba para salir del granero, el rostro del viejo Jack se contrajo en una mueca sumamente seria.

- Ten por seguro que no lo haré – murmuró acariciando distraídamente el arpón – No ésta vez.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** si a alguien le gusta lo continúo. Si no, lo dejaré así, en One-shot :)_


End file.
